Roswell: Another Year Begins
by SoLynn
Summary: What will happen when school begins again and it has been almost a year since Max saved her life?
1. Introduction

Intro  
  
Before I begin, I would like to say a few things. First of all, I own no rights to the characters, settings, or already-built ideas to this Roswell fan-fiction story. This is my first fan-fiction story on FanFiction.Net. I hope you like it.  
  
This story takes place in Roswell, New Mexico. After the four aliens hear their destiny and Liz leaves Max, Liz goes away to an all-girls' camp for the whole summer to avoid Max, and this story begins on the first day of school.  
  
This is my version of the Roswell second season. I have not seen the actual Season 2 of Roswell, so there will be no bias from the real show. Using my understanding of the characters and the plots of Roswell Season 1, I have put together what I think would happen at the next season. I am a true, dedicated Roswell fan and vow at this moment not to disgrace any aspect of Roswell.  
  
Thanks for visiting my fan-fiction!  
  
--SoLynn 


	2. Chapter 1

I'm Liz Parker and it has been one full year since I died. School began today, and I was once again saw Max Evans, my love, who is an alien and was married in a previous life. My life is really weird.  
  
Liz walked the halls of Roswell High yet again, Maria on one side of her, and Alex on the other. They spoke normally, as if today was just like any other first day of school, even though they were all nervous about seeing their loves. Liz had informed them of what the mysterious orbs had done and described everything about that night while crying and eating out of a container of vanilla ice cream the day after the aliens' "destiny" had been revealed. Now they were in denial, each of them dealing in their own way. Liz had gone away to camp over the summer, to avoid incidents at which she would ever run into Max. Maria always had cypress oil by her side in case her mind wandered, and her eyes began to water. Alex glued himself to his computer, sometimes not looking up for hours at a time, for he feared his computer distraction would not hold his attention. None of them spoke a word about the Roswellian things that had happened at the end of last school year, and Liz was glad; she was afraid her eyes would swell up with tears in front of her friends if they ever did talk about it.  
The three friends walked down the hall in step, Maria chatting on and on about some new teacher who was rumored to be real tough, though all three of them new that they weren't listening to what she was saying. Even Maria was hardly comprehending her own speech.  
As they turned the corner of the hall, the moment they had been both dreading and looking forward to came. Max, Michael, and Isabel were standing next to their lockers. Isabel was checking her make-up in her locker mirror, and Michael was staring blankly down the hall. Max was holding a book in his face, reading silently. He was the first of them to notice Liz, Maria, and Alex walking towards them. Michael snapped back into reality and noticed them too. Isabel finally turned around from her mirror. The three of them stared at each other, as Liz, Maria, and Alex finally reached them. For a moment there was silence, and the awkwardness of the situation fell upon them.  
Liz spoke up. "Hi," was all she could manage to say. She stared into Max's eyes, wishing she knew what he was thinking. She waited for someone else to speak.  
Max stared at Liz, and their eyes connected for one moment, one wonderful moment where their souls seemed to connect as well, before Liz looked away, though she wanted nothing more in her heart than to take another step closer towards him and look into his eyes forever.  
Isabel smiled, not that she was particularly happy or anything, just to fill a little bit of space and maybe take the level of weirdness of this moment down a notch. It didn't work. She decided to say something. "So...how was your summer, Liz?" Isabel asked, like she actually cared what the answer was.  
Liz was surprised and relieved at the same time that someone spoke more than one syllable. "Oh, it was really fun," she lied. "I went away to camp. An all girls' thing."  
Max sighed a sigh of relief at that last sentence, but he did it a little too loudly. He blushed slightly at his own mistake. "Sounds cool," he added.  
Maria watched Michael and didn't care if he thought she was weird for staring at him. He seemed as though he wanted to say something, but no words came out of his mouth.  
Liz asked Max if she could see his schedule. He complied, and they both held out their schedules. Fortunately and unfortunately, they had most of the same classes--all except 4th. They even had the same homeroom. Liz wasn't sure if she was glad that their schedules were so similar or not. She hoped that Max's past-wife Tess wouldn't be in any of those same classes, but that was highly unlikely.  
Michael finally opened his mouth and spoke; Maria thought he would have exploded if he didn't. "Maria, I need to talk to you."  
Maria was very relieved to hear those words come out of Michael's mouth. She tried to play hard to get, to manipulate him a little, but all she could get out was a pathetically weak, "but Michael...."  
"Please?" he said. Maria couldn't resist any longer. She nodded. Michael grabbed her arm and led her into the eraser room.  
Maria looked around the room. "The eraser room, huh? I remember the last time we were in here together...."  
But making out in the eraser room didn't seem to be the thing on Michael's mind. Maria was tired of waiting. "What is it?"  
Michael stared into Maria's eyes. "I'm sure Liz filled in on what happened that night."  
"Yeah, she did," Maria replied. Were they all going to refer to that night as "that night" from now on? Maria wondered. Was that night that important to be given a "that" before it?  
Michael continued. "I want you to know something. Even though my destiny is to be with Isabel...."  
Maria frowned and looked away from him for a moment. He just had to bring up Isabel being his destined love., Maria could not help but thinking. But surely he had a point to make, otherwise he wouldn't be telling me this. Maria looked up at him again, waiting for whatever he was about to say to be said.  
"And I need to find a way home to save my planet...."  
This wasn't sounding like good news to Maria. She tried to prepare herself for whatever Michael bad news was. Was he together with Maria? Or was he just going to say that me and him need to stay away from each other? Or would it be even worse?  
Michael sighed. "But I can find a way to my home planet without dating Isabel. Besides, I don't want to. I want to be with you."  
Maria wanted this moment to be as romantic as possible. She imagined that she would say, "Oh, Michael, I want to be with you too," before he dipped her down and kissed her passionately. But with the smell of eraser dust in her nose, and the shock of Michael's sudden romantic eraser room visit, all she could do is stare at him.  
Michael looked away from her. "I thought you'd be happy..." he said. "But if you don't want to be with me anymore, I understand...."  
"No!" Maria shouted. She cleared her throat. "I mean, I do want to be with you. There's no one I'd rather be with than you, Michael."  
Michael smiled. His smile caused Maria to smile. Then they leaned towards each other and kissed. The kiss was so wonderful to experience, and she knew that there was nothing else she would rather be doing at that moment than being with him. She reached out her hand and locked the eraser room door. 


	3. Chapter 2

Isabel looked at Alex who was still standing in front of her, then turned to Max. "Why don't you go talk to Liz?"  
Liz wasn't sure whether or not that was good news or bad news. "Talk to me about what, Max?"  
Liz heard a door open behind them, and Michael and Maria exited the eraser room. They were holding hands. That was a good sign. Michael and Maria walked off in the other direction. Maria turned her head back as she was walking and gave a quick smile to Liz. That was an even better sign. Liz was optimistic. She looked back at Max.  
"Uh, why don't we go in there," Max suggested. Liz complied, and they walked into the eraser room. Max locked the door. "I really think we should talk. I want you to know that I love you."  
Liz frowned, because she wished she hadn't heard him say those words. She loved him too. But she couldn't let herself be with him. "I know. But Max, I thought I made things clear before...."  
"You did," Max told her quietly. "And I understand your decision, even if I want to be with you."  
Was he actually going to ask for Liz back? He should know that Liz couldn't, that she was forcing herself not to, even if being with him was the one thing she wanted more than anything else in the world right then.  
Max continued. "But I also think that you should know that I've been having dreams. Dreams about Tess. Dreams in which Tess and I are together."  
Liz felt like he was punching her in the stomach. Had he been having these dreams when they were still together? "Since when?" she asked.  
Max looked down. "About the time Isabel thought she was pregnant," he explained. Liz's heart sank, but Max just kept talking. "Anyway, Isabel and Michael decided to ignore their destiny. Michael loves Maria, and Isabel loves Alex. They figure that they can find a way home to save our planet even if they aren't together."  
Liz had already made her decision very clear to him. But from what he was saying, she figured she needed to make it even clearer. "Max, I don't want to get back together with you. You're destiny lies with Tess, whether you officially are together with her or not."  
"I know," Max replied. "That's why I decided to be with Tess. Maybe you were right. Maybe you can't deny your destiny. I think Isabel and Michael might be wrong. Maybe we have to follow our destinies. The dreams I've been having are really intense, undeniable. I do love you, but I can't let that get in the way of saving my home planet."  
Liz felt tears rolling down her cheeks. She had prepared herself over the summer for whatever Max might decide. But she didn't really think that he would get together with Tess instead of her, that he would give up their being together for his alien side. She thought his human side was more powerful than that.  
Max saw her tears sighed regretfully. "I'm sorry. I want us to still be friends."  
How could he possibly expect Liz to accept his offer of friendship while she was trying with all of her might not to start bawling? How could she ever stand being around her true love as only a friend, especially if he was with his alien partner in life, Tess?  
Liz tried to wipe the tears from her face, but they seemed to be stained into her cheeks. "I don't think that is going to work out," she mumbled. She fumbled with the lock on the eraser room door, and finally managed to open it and exit the room. Her vision was blurred from her tears, so she bumped into someone on the way to the girls restroom, which she had quickly decided was the safest place to be at the moment, plus she could fix her make-up that she figured must had been smudged all over her face. She couldn't believe that she had fallen apart like this, and now she had dropped all of her books because she had bumped into...Kyle!  
"Kyle!" Liz shouted a little too loudly.  
"Liz," Kyle commented. He looked in the direction that Liz had come from and saw Max. "Tough-breakup?" he asked Liz, sounding surprisingly unsarcastic.  
Liz tried to gather her books quickly, but her eyes were still too filled with tear to see them clearly. She reached for each book slowly. "None of your business." She told Kyle harshly.  
Kyle bent down and gathered her books together for her, and then he handed them to Liz. "Yeah. I get that."  
Liz grabbed her books. Why was he acting so weird? She didn't have time to think about that. She mumbled, "Thanks," to Kyle, before darting to the girls' restroom. She ran into a stall, locked it, and put her feet up on the stall that she sat on. She hugged herself as she cried her eyes out because of Max Evans. 


End file.
